net_idolfandomcom-20200213-history
Static ☆ Stars
Static Stars was an Idol group created on August 29th, 2016. There were two members named Yukari and Pokka. On the 17th of October, 2016, due to personal reasons and stress the group dropped out of all competitions and disbanded. Members Yukari Name: Yukari Year: Second Year Birthday: April 2nd (Aries) Gender: Female Occupation: Net Idol, Static Stars Vocalist, Mixer Blood Type: B Height: 162 cm Favorite Food: Bubble Gum Flavored Ice Cream~ Disliked Food: Beans Charm Point: Fluffy Looking Hair Self Introduction: Hello there~ I'm Yukari, it's really nice to meet you! I'm a member of Static Stars with Pokka, and I'm so glad she joined IG Love Live with me! I've been in love with LL for 2 years now and I never even imagined having my own idol group! Just being here makes me so happy! Hehe~ Pokka is such an amazing artist and a great friend, we really hope we can get to sing a lot and have fun in this competition. I will continue to fangirl over the entire LL franchise but doing something like this on my own is way more exciting! Static Stars means continuous shine, where we will be shine and stay that way~ Sometimes a cloud might get in the way and u might not be able to see us, but please still keep an eye out. We'll do our best >.< Aim for the Stars! Pokka Name: Pokka Year: First Year Birthday: October 30th (Scorpio) Gender: Female Occupation: Net Idol, Static Stars Vocalist, Artist Blood Type: A Height: 165 cm Favorite Food: Mocha Chocolate Flavored Ice Cream Disliked Food: Onions favorite thing to do: Drawing least favorite thing to do: Work Charm Point: Two half tied up ponytail buns that is shaped like panda ears Self Introduction: Hi everyone, I am Pokka and I am a member of Static Stars with Yukari. We are both very excited to join Love Live IG. Yukari and I met in highschool and we had been friends ever since. Just like she said, I was really surprised when she invited me to join Static Stars but I was also very excited! I had always admire Muse in LL just like Aqours so we will both try our best! I know that there are way better Idols out there but we will shine like stars, and continue to shine as bright possible. This is Static Stars. We hope that everybody will enjoy our singing covers and drawings and so we hope all of you will support us! History - Static Stars was created on August 29th, 2016. - Their instagram account was @staticstars.lovelive (https://www.instagram.com/staticstars.lovelive) - 30th August 2016 they posted an entry form for IG Love Live. "Hello~ We are Static✩Stars, an aspiring net idol group joining love live! Please look forward to us, we'll give our very best." '' - 20th September 2016 Yukari's and Pokka's introductions & voice samples were posted, as well as a drawing of the pair. - 28th September 2016 the group entered Top Idol - 17th of October, 2016, due to personal reasons and stress the group announced that they were dropping out of all competitions and disbanding, writing: ''"I'm sorry to inform everyone that Static Stars will be dropping out of all competitions due to personal reasons, thank you for the support and this account will be deleted tomorrow. (Mental breakdown rn tbh cuz it's been so short but it was fun. It's hard on Bella and I to run an idol group like this with barely any formal support, so we decided it was best if we just parted ways. So here's the end of my journey as a net idol *insert sad smiling emoji here*) ~ Yukari/Victoria" Original Content - 20th September 2016 Yukari and Pokka's introductions were posted, including individual drawings of them. The posts included voice samples, Yukari sang Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan and Pokka sang Aishiteru Banzai. They also posted a drawing of them together, with matching outfits. Yukari wore a blue dress with a pink petticoat, and Pokka wore a purple dress (assuming) with a pink petticoat. They both wore yellow stars on the bottom of one dress strap. Yukari had purple ribbon on hers and Pokka had blue ribbon. Trivia - Yukari has long blonde hair in a ponytail, with a plait on her side bangs, and light pink streaks. She has purple eyes, and a pink star on her ponytail. - Pokka has long brown hair in two'' "half tied up ponytail buns that is shaped like panda ears". ''She has brown eyes, a pink star on her right ponytail, and green streaks in her hair. - Yukari/Victoria's main account is @spooky.lilywhite and Pokka/Belle's is @bella23_maki